


Temptation

by Mongriel



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongriel/pseuds/Mongriel
Summary: Different One-Shots to the Pairing Miso/Tempura





	Temptation

I need you. 

Three words, which could lead to happiness or completly destroy him. It wasn't even the 'love'-word he and Miso feared so much. Just, start small, Tempura. You can do it! Just ask him not to leave today, so you two can do something. Yes! Just ask! Go for it!, Tempura nodded and clenched his fists. Easy enough, he could do that. But why were his eyes burning and his heart trembling? Any foe he could defeat. Just not himself. 

„Hey bud!“, a familiar voice greeted behind him. Tempura tensed up, and all his courage flew away like a panicking dove. „Master Attendant finished the food and- dude, you're alright?“, he asked and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw that the big, muscular man was crying a bit. 

„Is Master Attendant cooking something with onions? I can smell it till here. Ain't my senses sharp?!“, he forced himself to laugh. For a second Miso Soup just looked at him, sceptical. 

„You know, if I ever did something to really upset you...I love playing pranks on you, but...“

„Nononono!“, the words rushed out of his mouth. „That's not it!“

„Heartache?“, Miso Soup inquired and winked. God, Tempura loved it when he did that. He liked how witty and funny he was. 

„Sort of“, he sniffled. 

„Let me tell you a quote from a very wise man- myself - : With an empty stomach, every trouble seems like the world is eaten up by fallen angels. Just take it easy. Come, friend, let's go.“ He more or less shoved the big guy to the others, but Tempura decided otherwise. 

„Wait a second! I don't want anyone to see me like this!“, he said and rubbed of the tears off his eyes. His hands were burning on his naked skin. They were surprisingly warm and soft. 

„But I did“, said Miso Soup with a smirk. 

„You wouldn't dare“, Tempura said in the most imperial voice he could manage.  
„Oh, would I?“, Miso Soup asked.  
„Please don't“, Tempura begged. „Let's go train...or something.“  
„But I hate it“, he sighed deeply. „On the other hand, if it makes you happy, I guess I could-“

„I love you.“

It felt relieving, and he felt ashamed and sad. 

Tempura expected something- surprise, anger, fear- but he just stared at him, slightly annoyed „What? Come on, don't give me that face...!“ his voice cracked. 

„Just- just one question, Tempura. Just one, okay? Answer me this, please.“

„I'm not very smart, y'know!“

„It's an easy question. No tricks.“

Tempura waited.  
„Do you think I'm stupid?“

„No!! You are one of the smartest persons I know!“ Miso Soup shook his head. 

„First, that's a huge compliment, but also a lie. Second- what I wanted to say is- I know, Tempura. Everyone with eyes on their head can see it. People even asked me if we were a pair. Girls even. You know what they think of me now? Say sorry.“

Tempura scratched behind his head and didn't know where to look. 

„Well, sorry!“, he stumbled over his own words. 

„Apology not accepted“, Miso Soup said seriously. 

„But you told me to say sorry!“, he frowned. 

„You are way too easy to manipulate. You should be grateful that I'm here to take care of you.“ First Tempura didn't understand, the wrinkles on his forehead turned to cliffs. „You are not the smartest, you know that? Fine, I'll say it. Let's try it out.“

„Let's try what out?“

„A date. Let's try it out.“ Tempuras whole system broke down, his head couldn't compute with that information. 

„But, aren't you into girls?“, he asked slowly, like he had to make a very complicated math exercice on his head.

„Yeah. Sure“, Miso Soup said. „I am open for new experiences though. I am a very honorable but also a very curious man.“ 

„I love you“, Tempura sighed. 

„I know, I know“, Miso Soup rolled his eyes. „Now come on. Let's eat.“


End file.
